Bunny's Trip to Florida
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: M for language and sex Bunny follows Phil to Florida to have some fun
1. Chapter 1

You know those advent calenders? The ones with the little chocolates in them that you get to eat as you count down the days to Xmas? The ones that make it easier to wait for the big day? Well over the past few weeks, Bunny wished for little chocolatey treats to be hidden somewhere behind the big whiteboard calender on her well, but it didn t matter now because the day was finally here!! In 4 hours she was leaving for Florida to meet up with her man, Phil Harris. Her mind wandered back to their first meeting in Philly, and oh what a meeting it was.........phew, getting too hot again! She had things to pack!!

Bunny raced around her room, wondering what she should bring. Florida was a lot different than Philly, so obviously she wouldn t need her winter coat. If the weekend went the same as last time, she wouldn t need any clothing either! But she should definitly take some, you know, for when and IF she actually made it out of the hotel room. Of course, only the cutest and hottest outfits would do.

The hours flew by, and before long she was stuffing her suitcase into her trunk and heading off to the airport. She went through the security, and all the lines, and was finally on her way. Only another few hours and she d be there!! YAY!!!

After their meeting in Philly, Phil had taken her number, calling and texting her a few times when he got a spare moment, making sure that she was still going to meet him down south. Of course she was! They exchanged some pretty hot little messages, with him sending promises of what he would do to her when they met up again. Bunny was pretty sure that she would soon rut out of memory space on her phone, since she had saved them all.

The anticipation of the moment and the exhaustion of getting ready must have gotten to her, because the next thing she knew, the captain was coming on telling everyone to prepare for the landing. She immediately set to getting her things together and squeed to herself, anxious to meet the captain!!

When she got off the plane, she made her way down the escalator where she saw a big crowd of people, all huddled in one spot. She wondered what was going on, but then realized what it was when she heard her name being called. In the middle of the huddle stood Phil, arm in the air waving to her, letting her know where he was. The people around him were fans, asking for autographs. Phil signed for everyone, always the gracious captain, and then politely explained that he had to go meet someone special. Bunny was on top of the world! He walked over to her, hugged her and kissed her cheek. Some of the people snapped pictures, wondering if she was his girl . Bunny didn t care. She was with Phil and that s all that mattered. Phil helped her with her luggage and the two set off to his car.

You look great! he said, as he helped her into the passenger seat. Bunny smiled up at him.

Phil climbed in and started the car. Are you hungry or anything?

No Bunny replied. Well, she was hungry alright, but for something else......

Phil smiled. Good. Back to the hotel it is, then! He put the car in drive and they headed off into the city.

Florida was hot. REALLY hot, compared to where Bunny had just been. She would have looked silly getting onto the plane in shorts, so she had worn her jeans, but now she was itching to take them off. Phil seemed to have the same idea, as he kept reaching his hand over to stroke her thigh. Bunny kept blushing like a schoolgirl, but she couldn t help it. This was her Xmas, and she had just received the best toy ever!!

When they finally reached the hotel, Phil carried her bag up to the room. She was impressed! Phil had booked them the penthouse suite! It was huge! She moved from room to room, wandering around, taking it all in. She made her way back out to the main room to find Phil was nowhere in sight.

Phil? she called out. No answer. Phil? she called again. She kept looking for him, stopping at the door to the bedroom. Phil was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. The bed was ginormous! It was a big 4-poster bed, with a canopy on top, just like you d see in the old movies.

Well, what are you waiting for? asked Phil.

Bunny didn t need to be asked twice. She walked into the room, stopping between Phil s legs. Phil put his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him and the two landed on the bed. Phil brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. I missed you he whispered, and Bunny s whole body shook from the vibrations from his wonderfully gravelly voice. I missed you, too she replied, and they kissed again. Deeper this time, as if it was the only thing they needed in the world.

Without breaking the kiss, Phil moved himself and Bunny up further on the bed to a more comfortable position. His hands wandered up and down her body. Finally he pulled away and looked down towards her lower half. You must be hot in those jeans he said. Bunny nodded. Well let me help you get them off, then he continued.

Phil popped the button and the zipper and pulled them down over her hips. Bunny shifted to make it easier for him, and he was able to pull them all the way off. He ran his hands up her legs again, kissing the same path as he went. There he said. That s better .

He left her panties on, and kissed over her thighs, then up onto her belly, making sure not to go near her pussy. It was driving her nuts, and he knew it. The last time had been quick and dirty, and this time Phil wanted to take his time. Tease her a little bit. He pulled the hem of her shirt up as he went, finally pulling off when she lifted her arms. He sat back on the bed, pulling her up with him, kissing her mouth again, as he undid her bra, pulling it away and throwing it off the side of the bed. He laid her back down on the bed, and moved lower, kissing and sucking her neck before finally moving to her breasts, paying close attention to each nipple, licking it and sucking it, and even playfully biting it.

Bunny was lost in the feeling. She had been waiting for this for so long, and now that it was here she wanted it to last forever. But she also wanted Phil to make her cum. She was torn. He hadn t touched her pussy at all, and she was absolutely aching for him to do so.

Please she panted. Phil looked up at her face.

Please what? he asked, smiling an devlish grin.

Please touch me.... she begged. Please!

Phil chuckled. You want me to touch you? he asked. She nodded. Where? he asked again. He slowly began to move his hand lower, hooking his finger in the band of her panties. Ahh she moaned. There!

Phil laughed again. Here? he asked. You sure? He ran his finger along the band, back and forth over her belly. You sure you don t want me to go lower?

Bunny was going to lose her mind. The man was the best tease ever!! No....yes..... she said, unable to form coherent thoughts. Yes, lower.....touch me .

Phil was having a great time watching her reaction. He loved the fact that at his age, he could still do that to a girl. And one so young and hot to boot! He finally moved his hand lower, underneath the fabric to cup her pussy. Bunny arched her back off the bed and groaned, letting Phil know that he had finally hit the spot. More she breathed.

Phil pushed a finger into her, still not touching her clit. She was already very wet, and after a few strokes with one, Phil added a second finger. Bunny was full on writhing now, unable to keep still, despite Phil s weight and his other hand trying to brace her. Her begging was constant, a non-stop chant of please and more coming from her lips, and Phil decided she had been teased enough. He roughly pulled her panties down to her knees, and pushed both fingers back inside, pushing in and out fast and hard. He leaned down and took her clit into his mouth, sucking it with all he had. At that moment he was glad he had booked the penthouse suite because he was sure her screams would have set off every alarm in the building and had the cops at his door. She came hard, screaming at the top of her lungs, grabbing his hair in a deathgrip, shouting for him to never stop. And he didn t. He added a third finger when she had started to cum, and his tongue was working overtime on her clit. She shook and moaned and yelled and at one point, he was sure she had passed out, but she was simply just unable to function. She couldn t move, or talk, and she could barely still remember how to breathe.

She couldn t take anymore- her body wouldn t allow it- so she gathered up enough strength to push his head away. He took the hint, and removed his fingers, moving up to lay by her. He smiled as he pulled the blanket over her. You liked that, huh? he said. Mmmhmm was all she could muster. He kissed the top of her head. You get some rest. When you wake up....... he stopped to tuck her in as she looked at him through very sleepy eyes..... we ll do it all again . 


	2. Chapter 2

When Bunny woke up a few hours later, at first she had no idea where she was. Then as she rolled over and felt the cool sheets against her naked body, it all came flooding back.....ah yes. She was in Florida, in the penthouse suite with the hottest captain of any ocean! She smiled, purring to herself, remembering the welcome he had given her a few hours before. She sat up, looking around the room, listening for Phil. It was darker now, and the sounds of the partying outside on the strip was all she could here. Something caught her eye at the foot of the bed - a single red rose, with a note attached. She leaned forward and picked it up, smelling it s sweet fragrance. She giggled to herself, still unable to believe all that had happened in the past few weeks. It took some effort, but she finally managed to unfurl the note and read it....

Did you sleep well? All the snoring certainly indicated that you did! LOL Do you think you re ready for round 2? Just follow the trail, and find me.....

Follow the trail? What trail? She pushed the covers back, and stood up from the bed, peeking around to the end. On the floor was a single trail of rose petals, leading out of the room. She took a few steps, then realized that she was still naked. She absolutely could NOT go walking around naked!! She ran back to her bag, remembering that she had packed her favourite silky beach coverup and slipped it on. There. Now she was ready to start the hunt!

She followed the petals out into the little hallway, where they seemed to loop into the bathroom and then back out again. She went in, finding another rose with another note...

See the jacuzzi? We ll be playing in here later!

Oooh! She couldn t wait!! She turned to leave, still on the trail. Her next stop was the tiny kitchenette. There, the petals went up onto the countertop, where she found another rose and another note...

It s marble. Good and sturdy for us to fuck on....

She was getting all kinds of hot, thinking about everything that Phil had planned for her. She continued along to the fridge, to yet another rose and note....

Open me. See the chocolate sauce? Yup, it s going THERE!

Damn. She was going to have to stop soon, and take care of business if she didn t find him in the next few minutes!!

The path of petals lead out of the kitchen and into the living room area, where they stopped suddenly on the couch. She looked around, trying to see if the path continued anywhere like they had done before, but there was nothing. She moved the cushions, expecting to see another rose and another note, but again, there was nothing. She stood confused for a moment, and looked straight ahead. There was a mirror over the couch, and in the reflection she could see the balcony, and there was her last clue. A dozen red roses waiting for her on the little table. She turned, running outside, grabbing the card....

So, are you ready???? The words were said aloud as she ready them. She turned to see Phil standing beside the door, wearing nothing but a towel. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him and kissed him. Oh yes.... she breathed. I m ready....

Phil grinned, and laughed devlishly. Good he said as he kissed her again. He moved his hands up to push the robe off of her shoulders. Bunny reached up, trying to stop him. Not here, people will see! she whispered.

Who cares said Phil, as he pushed the robe completely off. He didn t break the kiss as he reached down between her legs, fingering her again. She was still wet from before, which he took note off, and he chuckled. I see we can skip that part he laughed. He walked them backwards until they were at the railing. He broke the kiss again and turned her around, facing her away from him. He gently placed his hand at the small of her back and pushed her forward. Bunny braced herself against the rail, looking over the side at the cars and people below, completely oblivious to what was going on above them. Suddenly she felt Phil s cock at her pussy, as he grabbed her hips and thrust fully inside in one push. Ahh she cried out, not caring if anyone heard her or looked up. Fuck me .

Oh I will answered Phil. All night long....

He moved slowly in and out of her, too slow for Bunny s liking. It was like torture. She wanted him to make her cum over and over again. She begged for him to go harder, but he just laughed, telling her to be patient. Finally he began to move faster, but after only a few strokes he pulled out, leaving her to whine and want more. Before she could think, he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. He placed her on the counter and knelt in front her, spreading her legs so that he could lick and suck her clit. She leaned back at the sensation, hitting her head on the cupboards. Fuck she hissed. Phil laughed, the vibration sending ripples through her pussy. FUCK! she said again, only this time meaning something completely different. Again, Phil teased and taunted her, not letting her get close enough to cum, and he stopped completely when he sensed she was almost there. He stood and went to the fridge, grabbing the chocolate sauce and popped it in the microwave for a minute.

He turned to face her. Ok, so this part s not so sexy, having to wait for it to be done, but it s all I can do he joked. Bunny laughed at him. She loved the fact that he was so damn sexy, but she also loved that he had an awesome sense of humour.

When it beeped, Phil removed the small bowl and walked back to Bunny, still perched on the countertop. He stuck his finger in the sweet treat and put it to her lips. She licked it eagerly, sucking on his finger longer than she had to to get it off. He pulled it out of her mouth, and dipped it back into the bowl again. This time her smeared some of the liquid onto her breasts, trailing it down to her pussy. He followed his finger with his tongue, licking up every drop as he went.

Bunny decided that Phil needed some chocolate too, so she took the bowl from him and hopped down onto the floor. She stuck her hand into the bowl, covering it, and then placed her hand on Phil s cock, making it sticky sweet. She licked the chocolate from her hand, slowly and teasingly, and then set to work cleaning every bit from Phil. First she did the head, then she took more into her mouth, until finally she could feel him almost down her throat. Phil loved the feeling. He was impressed by her skills, and he did everything he could to tell her. But he didn t want to cum like this. He had a lot more in store for her yet. He pulled himself free from her mouth, and picked her up, putting her on the counter again. He spread her legs and again entered her in one thrust. She gasped, loving the way he could just do whatever he wanted with her. Gotta stick to the rules... he said, in between thrusts.

Once again, just as Bunny was getting close, he pulled out and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the already full jacuzzi and turned on the jets. She sank lower in the tub, the hot water and pulsating streams making it so comfortable. Phil was still standing on the floor however. He moved to one side of the tub, beckoning her to come to him. She did of course, and he asked her to suck him again. When she got into position, she realized that one of the jets was directly over her pussy. Now that was certainly going to make her cum. Phil saw the realization in her face, and quickly put an end to that thought.

Don t cum. Not yet he commanded. Bunny looked up at him. There was no way she could stop herself. Had he felt these jets? Phil pushed his cock into her mouth, trying to distract her. Don t. Cum he commanded again.

It was hard. VERY hard, but she sucked his cock and tried everything she could think of to not let those jets get to her. She tried moving around a bit, but that only made it worse. She tried bobbing up and down, but that was DEFINITELY doing more harm then good. Just when she thought she wouldn t be able to hold out any longer, Phil again pulled himself from her mouth, and told her to follow him. GLADLY she thought!

She followed him back into the bedroom, where Phil grabbed her into a deep kiss, and fell with her on the bed. When he broke away, he propped himself up on one elbow and simply looked at her. I can t tell you how happy I am that I met you he said. She smiled back at him, the feeling obviously mutual. I never thought I d be having so much fun at my age he continued. He kissed her again. Especially with such a beautiful girl . Bunny wanted him NOW. She kissed, pushing him onto his back. Phil was startled, but let her do whatever she wanted. Well if I had known you d get like this, I would have told you sooner! he laughed.

Bunny manoevered herself until she could feel his cock, and she pushed it into her pussy. Phil fell back flat on the bed, deciding to let her do all the work, and she did. She placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself as she rode him, hard and fast. She was in control, and she loved it. She slowed her pace, teasing him as he had teased her, and when he begged for more, she finally gave it to him... 


	3. Chapter 3

She rolled them both over onto her back when she was desperate to cum, and looking up into his eyes, begged and pleaded for him to fuck her. He kissed her, smiling. Anything you want he whispered. He pulled back a little, to get more leverage, and he fucked her. He really fucked her. His hips were slamming against hers. She felt the feeling building inside of her. He pulled her closer to him, changing the angle, and for the first time he must have been rubbing against her G-spot because it was like nothing she had ever felt. She gasped for air, she gripped the sheets, she called his name over and over and over, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her whole body shook and quivered as the fucked her. She felt as though she would burst and finally she came, screaming until she was hoarse. Phil had been building up as well, and when he felt her spasms it brought him over the edge and he came deep inside of her, feeling the pulses of her pussy as she came over and over again.

Phil collapsed on top of her, their bodies heaving for breath. He turned his head, kissing her, the two of them laughing at the state they were in - sweat, cum and god knows what else was everywhere, their hair was sticking up at every possible angle. She was sure she didn t look to good at this moment in time. But she didn t care. She was with the man of her dreams and he was madly in love with her. She turned to look at him again.

So when can we start round 3?????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Bunny did not want to leave Florida. More importantly, she didn t want to leave Phil. But, she had to. Phil had to go to California to shoot some promo stuff, and she had other real life things to tend to back in Maryland. But right now, sitting in the airport lobby, she wanted so badly to just go back to the hotel room and be with her man.

She had said goodbye to Phil at the security line. Obviously, he wasn t allowed to go with her as it was only for passengers. They held off as long as they could, not caring about the fans of the show who kept staring and taking pictures. Phil walked with her right up until she had to go through the little door. She tried to be strong, not show Phil any tears, but it was breaking her heart. As she sat there, waiting for the flight to be called, she flipped through the pics of him on her phone, remembering their weekend.

Finally, when she thought she would go crazy both from waiting and missing him, she heard her name called over the P.A. system. She went up to the desk and told the lady her name.

Hi, I m Bunny. You guys just paged me? she asked.

Yes replied the clerk. There seems to be a problem with your baggage. At that time, a security guard approached the desk. Could you follow this man, please?

What problem? Bunny asked. What s going on? I don t want to miss my flight .

The lady smiled. Don t worry ma am. I m sure it s nothing .

Bunny didn t like the sound of this. She had made sure she followed all the regulations and rules, and there was nothing bad in her luggage. She went through her list in her head.

Can t be anything with my clothes... Can t be my shoes, unless the little buckles set something off...

Then she remembered her camera. Oh God. What if they found the pictures of Phil and her on there? What if they were considered pornography or something? Oh GOD!!

She tried to remain calm as she walked behind the guard, hoping that the people she passed wasn t thinking that she was being arrested or something. Finally they arrived at a door. The guard led her through it and then down a long hallway. They reached the last door down, and the guard opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go in. She took a step, then wondered why he wasn t following her. She turned to ask him what was going on, but he simply smiled and closed the door. Bunny stared at the backside of the door, wondering if she was about to become one of those characters you see in a movie.

Sorry about all that, but I had to see you again

Bunny whipped around to see Phil sitting at the table. She was dumbfounded. How....what.....

Phil laughed. I couldn t let you go. I had to see you again. I missed you so much he said as he rose from the table, walking towards her. Turns out the airport people are big fans of the show, so I sort of asked for a few strings to be pulled.....

Phil wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her deeply. Bunny pulled away from him and playfully punched his arm.

I can t believe you did this! she said. I thought I was being arrested or something. I thought they might have found the pictures!!

Phil laughed. Nope. Just me He kissed her again, and this time she let him. She ran her fingers through his hair, thankful to be able to play with it again. Phil reached down, cupping her ass, and lifted her up in the air as he carried her over to the table. She felt the back of her knees hit the edge as he laid her down. He broke the kiss, only to quickly pull her top over her head, pushing her bra up over her breasts. He leaned down, taking each one in his mouth, sucking on it and licking.

Bunny let her head fall back to the table. She knew they had to be quick, but she was going to relish every single moment.

Phil stood up straight, undoing her jeans and pulling them and her panties off in one swoop. He pushed her knees apart and bent forward to lick her pussy. She squealed, which made Phil laugh, and she felt the vibrations go right through her clit. God yes he panted. She reached out a hand, trying to gain some leverage, and hit her purse. The contents spilled out on the table, and Phil looked up to see what the noise was. He saw her phone.

He broke away from her, looking at it. Pass it he said.

Bunny looked at him, confused for a second, but then he held out his hand and she knew what he wanted. She gave it to him, and he fiddled with the buttons while he undid his own jeans with the other hand and pulled out his cock. He stroked it a few times, slowly, while still messing with the phone, and then when he found what he was looking for, he moved closer to her.

How about we give you something to look at on the plane? he said, smiling impishly.

He aimed the camera at her pussy as he pushed his cock inside of her. He pulled out, just as quick, then slammed back in again. Bunny s head fell back on the table with a thud.

AYE PAPI! she yelled.

Phil stopped moving and looked at her, amused.

What? she asked. I did learn a few things while I was here, you know!

Phil laughed, and started moving again. God, I love your pussy he said, panting with each stroke. How am I gonna survive without it?

I ll have to send you a copy when I get home she breathed, pointing to the camera. Phil turned it so that he could see her face. Bunny smiled at him, then groaned loudly when he fucked her hard.

He zoomed out so he could get the action and her reaction, and grabbed her hip with his other hand, pumping into her hard and fast. Cum for me he commanded. Cum now

Bunny didn t need to be told again. She arched her back off the table as she came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, not caring if anyone heard. Phil felt her spasming, and it set him off. His focus with the camera shook a bit as he came inside of her, filling her with every last drop. He leaned forward over her, kissing her belly, her breasts, anything his mouth came in contact with. An announcement came over the P.A. system for another flight, but both knew that her would be called soon.

We better get dressed said Phil.

Yeah said Bunny, sadly. Phil moved off of her, and helped her up, even helping to clean her up by using his tongue.

God Phil, we re going to end up the same way if you keep that up! she giggled.

They collected their things, and headed back outside, where a very red-faced guard was sitting a little ways up the hallway. Bunny blushed when she saw him, but Phil just chuckled.

Thanks, Don he said as they approached him.

No problem, sir the poor guy replied. He looked at Bunny. Ok, ma am, just follow me and we ll head back upstairs .

Bunny turned to Phil once more for a kiss, and after they said their second lot of goodbyes, she followed the guard back through the hallways. When she reached the door, she remembered that Phil still had her phone.

Oh wait, I forgot my....

Bunny! You forgot your.....

Phil was running after them. He stopped when they did, passing the phone back to her. She took it smiling, then gave him another kiss. They parted again, with vows of phone calls and emails, and tentative plans to hook up again.

******************************************************************************

They were about an hour into the flight when Bunny couldn t wait any longer, and she opened her phone to watch the video. She made sure to turn the sound down so no one else would hear it, and she huddled close to the window.

When she opened it up, she saw that there were two videos in the folder. That s funny she thought. There should only be the one they just made . She clicked on the second video and her heart swelled.

Hey Bunny, hopefully I ll be able to catch up with you and Don in a second after I do this, but I wanted to let you know that I love you. You re the best thing that s ever happened to me, and I already miss you, even though I can still see the back of your head. I m going to call you when I think you ve arrived home, and we ll make our next travel plans. Just remember, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Bye for now...

Bunny closed the phone and squeed. She full on squeed on the plane. The lady next to her, looked at her strangely and asked her if she was alright.

Yeah, I m fine she answered, smiling the biggest smile she could. I m just perfect . 


End file.
